1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an image display and an organic-light emitting display including an image shift unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An image display such as an organic light-emitting display generally includes a dead space (i.e., a non-emissive portion) around an emissive portion on which an image is displayed. In order to minimize the size of the image display and to maximize the size of a display portion, the dead space needs to be minimized.